


The Truth Is Relative

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M, Weecest, just a lot of pain, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first lie Dean told Sam, but it is the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is Relative

 

 

 

“Just tell me the truth Dean.”

Sam’s eyes were watery and wild, his voice barely a whisper between his panicked breaths. Sam had just kissed him, but he hadn’t kissed him back.

And now Sam just sat there frozen, mouth inches from his own. Panting his hot breath into Dean’s lungs. Dean knew he should move back but he couldn’t get his body to cooperate, and all he was breathing in were Sam’s exhales. Too much carbon dioxide, not enough oxygen.

That must explain why his head was spinning.

“Just tell me that you don’t feel this, that you don’t feel the same way I do.”

Sam was staring into his brother’s eyes, searching frantically for a sign. Like he could look straight into his head and root out all his secrets.

But Dean knew the truth.

Sam would see what he wanted to. He was always the only one that saw any good in Dean. Sam told him he was brave; told him he was smart and loved and a hero.

Sam was so wrong.

“Just tell me right now Dean, and I’ll never touch you again. I’ll never do…what I just did…again. Just tell me the truth. Please!”

Dean watched the first tear spill over the rim of Sam’s wide eyes and make a slow path down his cheek. He wished his brother could see the real him.

Selfish and jealous and full of stupid pride. A fucking brute; a tool used to dig into the worst of this ugly, twisted world. His skin might look clean but he was covered in the blood and guts and grime of a thousand kills. If there was one thing he could do right, one goddamned thing he wouldn’t fuck up, it was this.

After all, it had _always_ been his job to protect his little brother.

“No Sammy. I don’t. I don’t feel the same way.”

Dean knew he was a coward. He was a pathetic, lonely piece of shit unworthy of all this unconditional love.

But the worst thing he was, the very worst of all of them…

 

He was a liar.

 

 


End file.
